Blood Sisters
by Brandon Burns
Summary: Nami and Nojiko are the blood sisters of the sea.
1. Part One Blood Sisters

**Blood Sisters.**

Out on the sea sailing in one of the biggest ships. Nami and her sister Nojiko were both wanted for crime against the people from almost everywhere they've robbed or steal from. on their ship they had 20 pounds of gold coins they ruled the sea's knowed as the blood sisters. on the ship Nojiko was looking... out of her scope, while little sister Nami had been working on her tan in a tiny bikini she said to Nojiko.

"This is the life were the real pirates around here."

Nojinka repiled.

"Oh yes, Nami nobody will ever take our treasure away from us  
because if they do! we'll have to chop theme up into itty bitty pieces."

Suddenly coming out of the bilge of the ship was there loyal cabin boy Chabo, who was swapping the deck came out of the bilge to the top of the ship Nojiko had notice him climbing up. she said to him.

"Hey loyal cabin boy you missed a spot right here!"

She then pointed to the spot it was near Nami's chair. Nami told him.

"And you better do a good job or will make you walk the plake cabin boy!"

He thought.

"Stupid greedy pirate dames one of these days."

But when everything was going fine a canonball shoots and hits part of the ship but no one is hurt.

Nami putting her clothes says to Nojiko.

"Oh great! it's Blackbeard and his ugly men coming to steal our treasure. Nami get our swords, Chabo get our pistols, it's ass kicking time we will show Blackbeard why people call us blood sisters time to fight!"

Nami holding her sword said.

"I can't wait to chop his head off!"

Now Blackbeard and his men came up on board the ship the fight was on.

End Of first chapter!


	2. Part Two The Fight

The fight was on Blackbeard and his men approach the ship Nami and Nojiko had been waiting for theme with her sword in her hand and ready to battel she said to herself.

"Come on Blackbeard i'm ready to do this."

Nojiko putting her hand her shoulder said to Nami.

"Remember do whatever it takes Nami, we must have our gold."

The cabin boy Chabo was bringing theme their guns holding theme carefully trying not to shoot hemself he hands theme  
to Nojiko. now all of Blackbeard's crew were all on the ship Nami holding her big sword says.

"Hello Blackbeard!"

Blackbeard said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nami and her big sister Nojiko the blood sisters of the sea I hear your the most dangerous pirates that scare all the other pirates away. but you will not do that to me you two little whores will finally die!"

Nami out of anger said.

"I am not a whore!"

Nojiko said to him.

"No one call us whores especially not some ugly looking dickhead that wears a stupid looking blackbeard."

Blackbeard who now really mad! said."

"KILL THEME ALL!"

Nojiko shot one of theme in the leg while Nami and Blackbeard were both sword fighting.

Chabo the cabin boy help to reload the guns suddenly Nojiko shot two other pirates then Chabo snuck up behind one of theme, and low blowed him in his privates. while Nami and Nojiko continued to sword fight Nojiko pushed some others off the plake Chabo grabbed the mop and struck the really big one on the head Nojiko then threw him off the ship Nami and Blackbeard continued to sword fight.

Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Part Three Monkey D Luffy

Nami and Blackbeard were still sword fighting while both Nojiko and Chabo had killed off Blackbeard's crew. Nami said to him while still fighting.

"I don't care how long it takes but you will be dead Blackbeard!"

He said while still fighting.

"I think not you stupid girl, you, your sister, and that cabin boy, will soon be swimming with the fishes."

Suddenly Nojiko grabbed a slingshot out of her pocket and loaded it with a small rock she then armed it and hit Blackbeard in the head with it Nami then stabbed him in his chest. she said after he got stabbed.

"Ha, dead man's chest!"

while kicking him off the ship she shouted to his dead body.

"Now who's swimming with the fishes!"

Nojiko told Chabo to clean up all the blood and guts on the ship.

"Hey cabin boy mop up all the blood and do a good job."

Chabo mumbled to himself.

"Lousy stinking dames."

Nami and Nojiko sat down to relax for a little while both drinking wine through a straw. Chabo was mopping all the blood off. the ship was heading for dry land Nojiko got up from her seat to navigate. Nami lights up a cigarette to smoke. the ship stops while the ladies were both getting ready to rob the town first they change clothes Chabo got their swords & guns ready Nami finishes her cigarette now they got off the ship.

Meanwhile when they were going to find treasure the most unusual pirate of the seven sea's was sailing right near the girl's ship it was Monkey D. Luffy and his crazy crew. Luffy always called himself the king of the pirates.

His huge ship stopped near their ship Luffy gets out his sword and says to his crew.

"Come on men let's take charge!"

He and his crew members jumped off to raid the town Chabo had seen all of theme running and screaming.

"Charge!"

He tought.

"Oh boy they're really in trouble now I wonder what the blood sisters will do with theme?"

Meanwhile Nami and Nojiko were both robbing the people of the town Nami was carrying the bag filled with their money. while Monkey D. Luffy was walking up to the town's bank with his trusty blade in his hand he then breaks the door's down with a mean look on his face he yell's out to all the bank tellers.

"This is a hold up! everyone stop what ya doing and don't move!  
all we want is your cash give it up or suffer the consequences."

Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
